


Going To The Chapel

by prinsessa_mouse



Series: Living in Uggr [2]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic, Eloping, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mostly because Skwisgaar is a nervous wreck, Pre-Dethklok, Sappy Ending, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, mentions of Pickles/Nathan, mixtapes, pre-fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinsessa_mouse/pseuds/prinsessa_mouse
Summary: Skwisgaar and Magnus decide to get married.(Part of Living In Uggr, can be read as a stand alone story!)
Relationships: Magnus Hammersmith/Skwisgaar Skwigelf
Series: Living in Uggr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Going To The Chapel

_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married  
_ _Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married  
Gee, I really love you  
And we're gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel of love_

Acidic bile burned Skwisgaar’s throat as he leaned over the toilet expelling everything in his stomach. The Dixie Cups played on repeat on a 45 in the living room, the haunting sound of happiness shook him to the core.

The gold band on his finger weighed a ton. He looked at it occasionally, his green card not enough of a key to stay. Magnus said they needed to get married, ‘ _it’ll one day be legal, and all the documents will be official. Trust me when I say marriage will keep you here with that green card.’_ He never questioned his boyfriend; the older man knew how the green card process worked. Magnus helped him fill out the paperwork, Lord knew it was hard when Skwisgaar couldn’t read English very well. His boyfriend must have loved him if he had the patience to explain the application and rules to him.

He only turned twenty years old two weeks ago and before he even had time to process that he was almost legal to drink, Magnus dropped to his knee in the middle of their kitchen. The whole event seems surreal. Skwisgaar stood there staring down at the older man, his mouth agape except for the odd time he managed to get it closed after gulping back a mouthful of air. He thought he was drowning on land, the air sucked straight out of his lungs, only little gasps got the oxygen to his brain. He nodded dumbly. He lost his ability to speak in his mother tongue and English. He cried like the women did on the daytime tv shows he sometimes watched. He didn’t know if it was due to excitement or regret.

Magnus recited some beautiful piece of poetry, a piece he wrote musing over Skwisgaar’s beauty. He pulled the ring from the velvet red box when his boyfriend nodded and slid the gold band onto his finger. Afterwards was a blur to the younger man. It hit him when he laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, Magnus snoring loudly beside him. He got up to shower, he cried over his predicament then reminded himself that it wasn’t a bad thing. Magnus could be a decent man.

The record flipped onto auto-repeat as Chapel of Love blasted through the house again.

Skwisgaar straightened himself up and flushed the toilet. When he caught a glimpse of his reflection, he looked horrible. His already pale skin managed to look translucent, the bags under his eyes dark from his sleepless night, and his hair wouldn’t stop knotting. He shook the way Magnus did when he got dope sick. He pulled at the buttons on his dress shirt. He was convinced the collar of the shirt would suffocate him if Magnus didn’t first.

He wanted to call his mom. He didn’t tell her that he got engaged, she wouldn’t understand him being bisexual or his interest in monogamy. She tended to worry about him when he got stressed out and he couldn’t put her through that when it was the middle of night in Sweden.

A bang on the door caused him to jump. His long legs nearly buckling from the fright.

“You okay in there?” Magnus asked.

The blonde leaned against the vanity for support. It would be fine, the same old Magnus and Skwisgaar just sharing a last name. No more independence, his Swedish identity slowly fading away the longer he spent with Americans. “Ams fine…just nervous,” he offered.

“I’m sure you look great,” Magnus reassured. “Listen, we got to head out in ten minutes if we want to keep our appointment.”

“Ja, gives me a minute,” Skwisgaar replied. He grabbed his toothbrush and turning on the sink. He might look terrible, but he rejected to have vomit breath at his own wedding. He brushed aggressively which caused his gums to bleed. He needed to see a dentist about that, thankfully Magnus had insurance. He checked his teeth, his hair, and lastly his clothes. He figured he passed for someone looking nervous about getting married. The typical sweaty groom with cold feet.

He didn’t expect Magnus to be outside of the bathroom door. His brown eyes scanning over him in what might have been approval but more likely concern. “Let me fix your tie,” he offered.

Skwisgaar sighed in relief. His boyfriend didn’t point out the obvious. Instead that fucking record snapped back onto auto-repeat again.

“Skwis, I need your tie.”

The blonde pulled the disaster that was his tie off his neck and handed it over to Magnus. A sense of shame overcame him that he didn’t know how to tie a tie.

Magnus laughed as he picked at the troublesome knot in the fabric. “I’ll teach you how to tie a tie when we get back home. We don’t have time right now. One day you’ll be standing at a CD release party and you’ll be wearing a tie,” he said. He freed the knot then proceeded to pop Skwisgaar’s collar before situating the tie around his partner’s neck. “I remember when my father used to put my tie on me every Sunday for church,” he mused.

“Musts be nice,” Skwisgaar mumbled.

“Your dad missed out on having an amazingly talented son,” Magnus said. He easily formed a basic knot and pulled the tie tight enough. He brought Skwisgaar’s collar down again then fussed over the tie a bit more until he declared it perfect.

Skwisgaar hated it. “Jag kan inte andas,” he complained.

“You didn’t swear and jag means I so I what?”

“Ams so excited,” the blonde fibbed.

Magnus clapped his hand down onto Skwisgaar’s shoulder affectionately. “Let’s get going before some shotgun wedding takes our spot at the chapel,” he laughed.

“What ams shots gun wedding?” Skwisgaar asked curiously. He followed Magnus out to the car. Americans were weird creatures. His imagination ran wild with speculations. Shotgun wedding sounded like a good name for a metal song. He snickered imagining two shotguns marrying each other.

The older man raised his eyebrow curiously when his boyfriend started to laugh. “A shotgun wedding is a quick marriage because your chick is pregnant,” he said.

“Why dids you wants to marries me so quickly?”

Magnus got into the car and waited until Skwisgaar joined him inside. He planned to surprise his soon to be husband with the mixtape he made him. A collection of road tunes to celebrate before they got married and after. He turned in his seat to regard his boyfriend. “Because I love you and want to keep you in this country. We’ve been over this many times,” he smiled.

“I loves you too,” Skwisgaar responded. He had so many questions, he wanted to ask Magnus to go over how his green card and getting married worked. He questioned the legality of this marriage especially when same sex marriage wasn’t legal anywhere. How would them being married keep him in the country? All his questions seemed to have answers, but he still didn’t understand to the full extent how everything worked.

“I made you something,” Magnus said pulling the cassette out of his suit jacket pocket.

Skwisgaar eyed the cassette that was handed to him. He took it gingerly and turned it over in his hand curiously. **Hammersmith Wedding Mix** ♥ - scrawled in Magnus’ bubbly writing. He got an extreme case of butterflies in his stomach. “You mades me a mixtapes?” he asked dumbly.

“Just a few songs that reminded me of you. Some are special like the song playing when we first kissed or made love. Songs that I want to incorporate into our special day especially when we get home,” Magnus replied.

The blonde smiled weakly, “You means when we has to conscumates the marriages?”

“Consummating the marriage is part of it. I want to be cheesy and dance with you in our living room. I made sure to get us some champagne to celebrate this day,” Magnus said. He plucked the cassette from Skwisgaar’s hands and shoved it into the tape deck.

_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married._

Skwisgaar narrowed his big blue eyes. “Inte detta igen,” he whined.

“Sötnos,” Magnus said softly. The only Swedish he bothered to learn were terms of endearment. He encouraged Skwisgaar to speak English as much as possible.

“I knows…tries to speaks in the English not the Swedish,” the younger man drawled.

Magnus let it slide. No use in fighting over trivial things on such a special day. He put his seatbelt on then turned the key in the ignition. The drive would take about an hour, the chapel was tucked safely away in the countryside. He found out about it through a studio producer when he was hired to play guitar for a few tracks. He went to check it out before he purposed. He didn’t want to get Skwisgaar’s hopes up only to crush them if they couldn’t have the ceremony.

The countryside was beautiful in the fall. Magnus always dreamed of a fall wedding; his heart ached remembering the girl he was engaged to in university. His sweetheart, his shotgun wedding. She declared he could be a handful, too passionate, a bit controlling. He resented that observation. Skwisgaar told him that he sometimes got on his nerves. What could he expect when he was ten years older?

With all the leaves changing colors, it would make for a great photo after the ceremony. Magnus packed the Polaroid and cameras so they could take some photos. He wouldn’t push to hard if Skwisgaar resisted afterwards. Convincing him to wear dress clothes was enough of a battle. The blonde wanted to wear plaid and jeans. Magnus wanted semi-formal wear – jeans with dress shirts. They argued lightly about clothing a week ago, the battle won when he promised Skwisgaar he would help him record demos in their home studio.

Skwisgaar relaxed a bit. In his head he tried to go over what the wedding vows might be. He fidgeted with his ring, sliding it back and forth on his ring finger. All he needed to do was repeat what the minister said. How hard could it be? He wished he suggested writing vows to each other, he could have expressed himself more freely, shown his undying love for his boyfriend. What if he repeated the vows incorrectly and voided their marriage?

“What are you thinking about, Skwis?”

“Worried about sayings the vows,” the blonde admitted.

Magnus kept his eyes on the road as the car weaved out of the city right into farm country. He sensed the anxious behavior when they woke up, Skwisgaar seemed distant all morning as he shuffled around the house. He removed his right hand from the steering wheel and wiggled his hand into his boyfriend’s. He gave his thin hand a reassuring squeeze. “You just try your best okay? I care more about standing there with you than how perfect your English is. This is our day and I want us to always remember how special it was,” he said lovingly.

“Jag älskar verkligen dig,” Skwisgaar whispered.

The older man grinned, “I love you too. I never get sick of telling you that.”

Skwisgaar blushed. He liked the validation he received from Magnus. The feelings of love, acceptance, and stability were more then he had growing up. The older man gave him a home when he was homeless, protected him from the industry hounds who cheated him because he didn’t understand contracts and payments. Magnus wanted to better his life, to teach him English and help him navigate the music industry the right way. He worked as a studio musician alongside his boyfriend. He enjoyed touring with other metal musicians. In the end, he loved coming home to Magnus.

All his doubts started to slowly fade away.

Magnus holding his hand grounded him to reality.

His blue eyes scanned over the rolling landscape around them. The trees were various shades of yellows and reds. Sonny and Cher played over the stereo. They picked a beautiful day to get married. The only shame was they didn’t have family there to witness the ceremony. The only friend they could have invited was away on a hunting trip with his boyfriend.

They were used to doing their own thing. The world didn’t revolve around them as a couple. They were each others’ best kept secret. The world thought they were roommates. Pickles and Nathan were similarly outcast and secretive. Not metal enough to be openly gay or whatever your preference was.

Asking them to drive out would have been a long commute for what Skwisgaar understood to be a ten-minute ceremony. The paperwork alone took longer to fill out than the actual marriage.

The mixtape had a good assortment of songs.

Skwisgaar recognised most of the songs from the records they played at home. The tape full of sappy love songs from the 1950’s to the 1980’s. It had charm, showed off the sensitive side of the man he loved. If he made a mixtape it would probably be love songs of the rock and metal era. He tended to forget that Magnus was older than him. The guy toured the world while Skwisgaar discovered guitar. Magnus stopped playing in sold out stadiums by the time the blonde arrived in America.

All his musings cut short when the car pulled onto a dirt road.

“What is the first thing you want to do when we finish the ceremony?” Magnus questioned.

Skwisgaar laughed, “Hows about we goes home and we has our first dances?”

“I think that sounds great,” Magnus said bringing the car to a stop a few feet away from the little chapel sitting in the middle of a field. Beside him, Skwisgaar seemed concerned. His blue eyes studying the building with interest and what seemed to be a hint of fear. “It’s going to be fine. Try your best and that is all that matters,” he added.

“Ams not that. You sures this is its? Looks what is like in horrors movie.”

Magnus burst out laughing over the observation. Leave it to Skwisgaar to get hung up on such things. The kid needed to stop hanging around that movie nerd, William. All the horror movies were rotting his mind. “It’s legit. Didn’t your country have old churches?” Magnus asked.

“Didn’t goes to church. My moms was village whore rememebers?” Skwisgaar sighed. He hated bringing up his childhood. Reminding himself that he couldn’t run away from his upbringing annoyed him. This marriage was a fresh start, his new life with someone who could take care of him. This was the life he wanted to remember not the one with her.

The curly haired man turned off the car engine. He forgot how much of a sore spot bringing up Sweden could be. Seemed every topic rubbed his boyfriend the wrong way. For all the times he listened to Skwisgaar ramble about how amazing his country was, a lot seemed to bother him too. It all came back to the mother. The woman ate up long distance minutes when she called, made the kid cry on more occasions than he could count. The one time she came for a visit, he swore Skwisgaar spent more time in their adjoining bathroom leaning over the toilet dry heaving then visiting. How could he forget that the woman caused his boyfriend so much distress? “I remember baby and I am sorry. I promise it is really nice inside,” he said sincerely.

“I ams ready,” Skwisgaar said wanting to change the topic completely.

Magnus smiled, “I’m ready too. Shall we?”

They exited the car and made their way up the dirt path. Magnus playfully bumped his shoulder into Skwisgaar’s. His hand brushing ever so lightly against his boyfriend’s hand. They stopped outside the front doors of the chapel as they both took in the sight.

The little chapel was quaint with its white peeling paint and tiny steeple. A relic of the past now used to marry anyone who had the money to pay. Its purpose a beacon of hope for so many who wanted to find happiness. It’s interior modern and bright. Lots of light and beautiful stained-glass void of religious scenes. Everywhere around the waiting room was vases of flowers. A pleasant middle aged woman sat at the front desk waiting to sign in the next couple.

Skwisgaar felt Magnus’ hand resting on the small of his back when they entered.

“How can I help you?” she asked in a jovial manner.

“We have an appointment at 3:00 under Hammersmith. Party of two,” Magnus replied.

She handed them each a clipboard and sent them into the waiting room to start filling out paperwork.

Skwisgaar allowed himself to be led over to the worn leather couch. They sat next to each other as they started the long process of filling out the sheets. He hated filling out forms, he noticed a lot of paragraphs as he looked over everything. Beside him, Magnus seemed to be going through all four pages at a rather speedy pace. Skwisgaar however got hooked up on a paragraph with ‘Legally Binding’ as the title. He still didn’t understand how it could be legally binding when same sex marriage was in fact not legal. He learned one thing from Pickles, always question and thoroughly read legal documents.

“Do you need help?” Magnus asked.

“Um ja,” Skwisgaar swallowed back the nausea burning his throat.

Magnus put his clipboard aside and pointed out the first line. “Skwisgaar Mikael Skwigelf,” he said. He watched his boyfriend’s eloquent handwriting fill in the lines. They went line for line through the first two pages until it landed on the section noted as Legally Binding.

“I don’ts understand this parts,” Skwisgaar whispered. He pointed it out to Magnus even though he knew his boyfriend understood it. He wanted to get up and question the lady at the front desk about it because something didn’t seem right.

“Look,” Magnus sighed. “It basically says that once this paperwork is filed with the county registrar office within ten days, we are legally married. The next page is our marriage license and what will appear on our certificates.”

Skwisgaar bit at his lip nervously, “How much is we payings to make this legals?”

“This is legal.”

“Sames sex marriage amst legal. How much ams you paying to makes this legal?” Skwisgaar whispered. He wanted an answer, after that he would gladly march into that chapel and marry Magnus. He just needed the truth.

The older man gently reached out and tucked Skwisgaar’s blonde hair behind his ear so he could look at him. His beauty alone made it hard to lie. His blue eyes pleading made him cave. “I paid four thousand to make this legal and disappear after the fact. When you have money, you can do a lot, and this is the type of place that can make a dream a reality. I made sure it was safe and we wouldn’t be arrested for breaking any laws,” he admitted.

“How does that works? Ams going to have to show this document to change my lasts name. They wills catch us for lyings.”

“We are not lying when the gender line on this form happens to be flawed and the owner of this establishments son works for the county registrar,” Magnus said.

Skwisgaar side eyed his boyfriend who looked genuinely confident about this. “Whats if I gets deported?”

“You won’t because we will have proper documents to present. No one will question it because this is what this place does. They handle all the legal documents and by the time your name change is official, everything is gone. They’ve been doing this for over a decade and never been caught yet,” Magnus whispered.

“It seems fishies,” Skwisgaar replied.

Magnus wished he spoke Swedish so explaining all this would make more sense. His simplified version made it sound suspicious. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want too,” he said giving his boyfriend an out.

“Why ams us lovings each other a crime?”

“It’s not, babe. The world is the one who is robbing us of our rights,” Magnus said. He affectionately played with a piece of Skwisgaar’s blonde hair to distract himself from overthinking.

The younger man frowned, “I’m scareds to do this.”

“It’s okay to be scared. I’ll be right beside you like I’ve always been. It’s a new chapter in our lives, we’ll have each other for a lifetime. One day the world will accept people like us and then we can really be free but for now let’s be each others freedom,” he suggested.

Skwisgaar gave a weak smile in response, “Ja, okays. Helps me finish this ups.”

With all the forms filled out, Skwisgaar offered to take the clipboards back to the receptionist. He idled around the front desk as she looked them over. Eventually he worked up the nerves to ask her his burning question. “Why does you do it when it amst legal?” he asked.

“Because it’s not anyone’s place to decide who marries who,” she responded.

The answer satisfied Skwisgaar and he slinked away to wait for the minister to call them in. He fidgeted with expertise; he didn’t bring his guitar which resorted to him bounce his knee until Magnus rested his hand on it. The subtle hint to stop because he was being annoying. He played with his ring until his boyfriend took his hand.

The wait felt excruciating even though it had only been ten minutes since they handed in the forms. The minister invited them to follow him into the chapel that housed the most beautiful mosaic of stained glass lighting up the room in a burst of color. More flowers adorned every surface with a few pews in case people brought guests. Inside seated at one of the pews was an elderly woman. She smiled at them then resumed her knitting as if she belonged there.

“I see you asked for non-religious vows today,” the minister said. He pointed out where they both needed to stand and held out his hands. “If I could get your rings please.”

Both Magnus and Skwisgaar removed their rings and placed them in the outstretched hand in front of them. They watched with interest as he blessed the bands offered them the other’s ring.

“What are your names?”

Skwisgaar piped up first, “Skwisgaar Mikael Skwigelf.”

“Um Magnus Joseph Hammersmith.”

The minister nodded his acknowledgement then proceeded. “Who would like to go first?” he asked.

“Let Skwisgaar got first I know he’s nervous,” Magnus said.

“Today we are here to honor the loving union of Skwisgaar and Magnus. May they both find everlasting happiness together. May their lives be blessed with love, patience, and loyalty from this day forward as they both shall live,” he announced with great enthusiasm. “Skwisgaar please place the ring on Magnus’ finger and repeat after me. Magnus, I will trust you and respect you.”

Skwisgaar shook as he was called upon. Magnus told him to try his best. He took his boyfriend’s offered hand and slide the gold wedding band onto his calloused finger. He peeked back up at his boyfriend, staring into his brown to help him focus. “Magnus, I wills trust yous and respkets yous,” he said shyly.

“Laugh with you and cry with you.”

“Laughs with yous ams cries with yous.”

Hearing Skwisgaar repeat his vows caused Magnus’ eyes to water. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself together.

“Loving you faithfully through good times and bad.”

Skwisgaar sucked in a shaky breath. He started getting emotional watching Magnus’ eyes well. Those brown eyes full of undying love reserved for him. “Lovings you faithfully throughs good time and bads,” he repeated.

“Regardless of the obstacles we may face together.”

That line weighed the most on the blonde. They would face a lot as a couple based on their relationship and age difference. He felt he could face anything long as Magnus was by his side. His own tears started to slowly trickle down his cheek. “Regargaless of thee obstackles we may faces together,” he said. He struggled a bit with that line whether it was the English or emotions he didn’t know. His boyfriend beamed at him as if he said everything perfectly.

“I give you my hand, my heart, and my love.”

“Ams giving you my hands, my heart, and my loves.”

The minister gave him a reassuring nod. A little validation for his efforts. “From this day forward for as long as we both shall live,” he finished.

“Froms this days forward for as longs as we both shall live.”

“Magnus, if you would please place the ring on Skwisgaar’s finger and repeat after me. Skwisgaar, I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you,” the minister said.

Skwisgaar’s shaking hand went out to Magnus instinctually. He could feel the cold metal of his ring sliding back to its rightful place and he was thankful that his boyfriend didn’t let go after the fact.

“Skwisgaar,” Magnus said confidently. “I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you.”

“Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together.”

The older man’s expression softened seeing Skwisgaar cry tears of joy. The younger man appeared to be happy and he wanted to freeze him in the moment. Allow him to hold onto that happiness for as long as possible. “Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together,” he continued.

“I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.”

“I give you my hand, my heart, and my love,” Magnus stopped to catch the little sob he let forth. Not metal at all, brutal though. “From this day forward for as long as we both shall live.”

The minister gave his praise then allowed his big booming voice to echo through the church again. “With the power vested in me and the great state of Florida I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom,” he belted.

It wasn’t clear who leaned in first. The kiss was electrifying, needy and full of passion. The type of kiss that would embarrass them if they did such a thing in front of people they knew. Skwisgaar pulled back first though Magnus managed to lure him back in for a quick encore.

The minister and receptionist finished up the paperwork and the little old lady sitting in the chapel signed as their witness.

Magnus settled the bill and tucked the manila envelop containing all their copies of the legal documents under his arm. Skwisgaar teetered back and forth on the heels of his shoes like a child while he waited. He craved cake; he really hoped his husband got cake.

The word struck him as odd.

It was no longer boyfriend or pojkvän. Now it would be husband or make.

He would be known as Skwisgaar Mikael Hammersmith from now on.

Magnus convinced the receptionist to take a few photos of them and then they were on their way home. The cassette of love songs pulsated through the car stereo again. Skwisgaar admired the photos that came from the Polaroid, he knew which one he would keep hidden away in his writing book to look at when he was way on tours.

They made a good-looking couple. Magnus only towered over him by two inches. The perfect cuddler, the older man had the tightest hold around Skwisgaar when they snuggled. It made him feel safe. He loved the way his husband made love to him and the way he pushed the boundaries to be rough. Skwisgaar appreciated the tenderness and understanding. He accepted that they lost their patience with one another and making up was the best part. They learned how to compromise and grow up. Magnus once said that Skwisgaar reminded him how to be young. If anything, they felt a little more complete.

“I loves dis one,” Skwisgaar said holding up the photo of them looking lovingly at each other.

Magnus took his eyes off the road for a second and glanced over at the photo in his husband’s hand. “You look so happy,” he pointed out.

“So, does you, Magi.”

“I’ve wanted this for a while,” Magnus replied. “You have no idea how hard it was to wait to ask you to be mine.”

Skwisgaar tucked the Polaroids safely away into the camera bag. He wanted to make sure they could cherish these photographs forever. He would buy frames to hang the photos on the wall when the rest were developed. Magnus’ admission left him as lovestruck as the proposal. He couldn’t find the words in either language to expression himself but there was something he could offer. “I was yours longs before you ask mes,” he said.

“You’re old enough now to understand that it is love not an older man lusting after you.”

“Ams never thinking that’s of you,” Skwisgaar said sincerely. “I knows you loves me.”

There was silence for a while.

I’m Into Something Good played which made Skwisgaar burst into a fit of laughter realizing that was the song they shared their first kiss. He nearly blushed himself into oblivion when Magnus told him what song they made love too.

Their lives were a beautiful meshing of old and new.

“Which song ams our first dance?” Skwisgaar asked curiously.

Magnus pondered that question for a long time. There were lists of worthy songs for their first dance as a married couple. He listened to hours worth of music to figure out which song might fit them. He locked himself away in their home studio to listen to music until he heard the song that made him think of Skwisgaar and made him emotional. The song was on the cassette, he bet his boyfriend didn’t suspect which one it was. Why ruin the surprise? “How about you take a guess? You can choose two songs and we’ll see when we get home if you were right,” he teased.

“Ams always game with yous.”

“Common. I put a lot of effort into this mixtape. The song is on here. Humor me and take a stab at it,” the older man said. His hand ended up back in Skwisgaar’s to encourage him.

The blonde groaned. He agreed, his husband did put a lot of effort into the mixtape. The songs were all ones he heard hundreds of times in two years. Magnus teased him, serenaded him with the guitar sometimes just to be weird. Each song had sentimental value somehow. He speculated it would be a slow dance. His second choice didn’t make much sense still he planned to settle on it. “I Gots Yous Babe,” Skwisgaar said enthusiastically. He had a feeling it had to be, they sang it all the time together when they drank a bit too much wine and played guitar.

“One more choice.”

“Ah, the ones that ams about going places,” Skwisgaar mumbled.

Magnus mentally went through his list of songs and by deduction concluded it was non-other than The Del-Vikings. It amazed him that Skwisgaar didn’t pick Something by The Beatles. “Come Go With Me,” he corrected.

“I saids that,” Skwisgaar said defensively.

“Yah you did Sötnos,” he agreed fondly.

When they finally arrived home, it felt different. Skwisgaar glanced up at the house when he exited the car with the camera bag slung over his shoulder. He always considered it his home since he moved to America and met his husband. He couldn’t put his finger on it yet. He’d figure it out in time, one of those midnight realizations when he stared at the ceiling thinking so loud it drown out the sound of his heartbeat and the guitar riffs in his head. He followed Magnus up onto the porch and leaned against the house while the door was opened.

Our home, our lives, our marriage.

The word ‘our’ repeated like the 45 record.

Skwisgaar didn’t notice the camera bag being pulled off his shoulder. He stood there staring into the house like a vampire waiting for its invitation inside.

“Hey, earth to Skwis,” Magnus said poking the younger man in the shoulder.

“Whats?”

Magnus snickered, “It’s customary for the husband to carry the wi-husband over the threshold.”

“What ams you talkings about?” Skwisgaar asked. He knew his face had that confused scowl plastered to it. He had no idea what a threshold was and why someone was getting carried. He preferred his feet on the ground.

Magnus gave him zero warning. He scooped him up effortlessly, manhandled him into being carried. The fear of being dropped resonated with Skwisgaar yet he trusted his husband.

“Well put you arms around my neck,” Magnus huffed.

“Lasts times you did this you hits my head on the doorframes.”

The older man rolled his eyes. He didn’t do it on purpose, it wasn’t his fault that Skwisgaar was a lightweight when he drank. “Then hold on. If I don’t carry you over the threshold then evil spirits will attack you or something like that. Its lucky okay?” he said taking the four steps into the house then letting Skwisgaar down.

“You didn’t hits my head, tack!”

“So, are you okay to still share our first dance then we can do whatever?” Magnus asked nervously.

Skwisgaar nodded.

“Why don’t you go get the champagne out of the fridge and use the nice glasses,” he suggested. He snuck into the living room to make sure everything was in place; lighting the few candles he put out on the tables and made sure he had the track ready to hit play on the stereo.

Magnus didn’t know what to do with himself while he waited. He usual pacing, twitching, always on the move personality struggled to stay put. Standing still never worked for him. The pop of the cork coming out of the champagne signaled that Skwisgaar would join him momentarily. He bristled with pride when his husband came around the corner with two of their finest wine glasses in hand. He raised up a rather impressive boy these last two years. The type of guy you wouldn’t be embarrassed to be with at an industry party.

Skwisgaar’s cheeks heated up when he took in the sight of Magnus in his dress shirt and suit jacket, standing there smiling at him as if he were the only person who existed. He let his blonde hair shield his face as he approached. He stopped a foot away and handed a glass out to the older man.

“Here’s to us,” Magnus said raising his glass.

“Tills slutet,” Skwisgaar replied.

They each clinked their glasses against one anothers.

“Cheers.”

“Skål till dig,” the blonde said taking a sip. The champagne was as good as the dim atmosphere surrounding them. There was a mood and the only thing missing was the music.

Magnus took the hint, after another big sip from his glass he put it aside on the coffee table. His trembling hand hit play on the stereo and the music blasted through the living room. He took the wine glass from his husband’s hand and let it join his drink.

_There's a light  
A certain kind of light  
That never shone on me  
I want my life to be lived with you  
Lived with you_

Skwisgaar stood awkwardly listening to the song. He never went to school dances; he didn’t know the first thing about initiating the ritual. He got a feel for the song. It was moderately paced for a slow dance, something that wouldn’t be painful for him to sway too. He didn’t possess the grace most did for dancing because he was all limbs.

“Here put your left hand on my shoulder and your right hand holds my hand okay?” Magnus said waiting for Skwisgaar to get himself situated. “My other hand goes on your hip and then we just come together,” he said pulling the blonde as close as they physically could be.

_You don't know what it's like, baby  
You don't know what it's like_

_To love somebody_  
_To love somebody_  
_The way I love you_

They slowly swayed, Magnus humming the song in perfect harmony with the singers.

“Ams terrible dancer,” Skwisgaar whispered.

The older man tightened his hold on his husband’s tiny waist. “You are amazing to me,” he mused.

Skwisgaar rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder and enjoyed the calming effect the music had on him. His husband resumed his humming until he softly started to sing along. The blonde snuggled in as if he could absorb every ounce of love given to him.

“You don't know what it's like, baby. You don't know what it's like,” Magnus sang into Skwisgaar’s ear. “To love somebody, to love somebody, the way I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Swedish Translations:**  
>  Jag kan inte andas - I can not breathe  
> Inte detta igen - Not this again  
> Sötnos - Sweetheart  
> Jag älskar verkligen dig - I really love you  
> pojkvän - Boyfriend  
> Make - Husband  
> Tack - Thanks  
> Tills slutet - Until the end  
> Skål till dig - Cheers to you
> 
> This idea was burning a hole through me and preventing me from writing Because The Night! I figured I'd marrying 'em off since the last time I wrote Skwismag I made them get divorced. I played with the insecurity, love, and general control they have over one another. I really enjoyed writing this fluff piece. Lord, I only wanted it to be tiny little story of two thousand words and it became this. If you are interested in the songs that were featured in the lyrics in Italics I would really suggest listening to them!  
> Chapel of Love - The Dixie Cups and To Love Somebody - Bee Gees
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and Happy reading <3


End file.
